A Little Faith Is All You Need
by SoulSurferfan116
Summary: Based on the spoiler where Marley collapses at Sectionals... Ryder visits Marley in the hospital and learns that sometimes faith is all you need for a good outcome... Ryley fluff! R ad R please! :)


A Little Faith Is All You Need

**This is based off the spoiler where Marley collapses at Sectionals. I do not own Glee! Enjoy! :)**

Sectionals this year was held at McKinely. If that wasn't nerve wrecking enough, they had to learn a full song in Korean, which just spelled out difficult.

It was in the middle of performing Gangnam Style when Marley started to feel dizzy. Usually when it happened, Marley would sit down and try to cover it up, but they were all jumping around and dancing. There was no way she could sit down or take any kind of break. She just had to power through it. She could get through one little song right?

Ryder, along with Jake, noticed how pale she looked and knew deep down something was wrong. He couldn't really do anything to help; his solo part was coming up.

While he was singing, he noticed her stumble a little while she was dancing. He thought that she must have just forgotten some of the steps, but then he saw her taking really deep breaths.

Something was really wrong.

Marley couldn't take it any longer. Even though her eyes were open, she could barely see anything. Her head was pounding, and she couldn't hear the music anymore. She didn't even feel herself fall to the ground. Darkness took over, and her whole world went blank.

The music was instantly stopped and everyone froze in their places. They couldn't believe what had just happened.

Blaine taking the leader position, closed the curtains while the rest of the boys carried Marley backstage.

"This is such bullshit, Finn! It's obvious she's just doing this for attention. She's a drama queen!" Kitty complained as she acknowledged their "unofficial adult" supervisor.

"Shut up Kitty!" Ryder and Jake shouted in unison furiously.

"Call 911, someone call 911 now!" Finn shouted as Blaine whipped out his cell phone to call 911, as Finn filled Mrs. Rose in on what had happened with Marley.

XXXXXXX

A half hour later, Ryder was pacing back and fourth in the waiting room. The rest of the New Directions, Finn and Marley's mom sat down by Ryder. They were waiting for the doctor to tell them what was wrong with Marley and why she had fainted.

Mrs. Rose exited the room as she wiped her eyes of the fresh tears falling from her face. She walked over to the rest of the group before speaking.

"The doctor said Marley had passed out, because she's been starving herself and purging." Mrs. Rose choked out, not wanting to believe the words coming from her mouth. Her poor little girl.

"I don't know what caused her to do this, but I just want her to be okay." Everyone nodded sympathetically, well except Kitty, and comforted Mrs.. Rose and told her it would be okay.

"You can go see her, individually, if you want to." Mrs. Rose said softly to everyone else. That was all Ryder needed to hear before he bolted into Marley's hospital room, leaving everyone else to decide who wanted to see her next.

He got into her room, closed the door and sat by her bedside. Her pale, sleeping figure laid in the cold hospital bed, looking peaceful as ever almost as if she was waiting for a prince to come or something.

She was still out cold and Ryder wondered if she would ever wake up.

He leaned over her bed and sighed. Was it possible for him to feel any more scared that he was right now.

"Look I know you can't hear me right now Marls, but you need to wake up. I need you, your mom needs you, we all need you. Please, please wake up. Try at least, Mar. I know you. You're a fighter and you will get through this. I know you will! So please, just give me a sign that you're still here somehow. Still fighting..." Ryder breather deeply. What's the use... She probably couldn't even hear him.

When he noticed that she wasn't even moving, he tried a different approach.

He sighed before looking up at the ceiling and clasping his hands together.

"Hey big guy. Look I know that I haven't been your favorite person in the world. I don't visit you on Sunday or ask about your day while I'm complaining to you why all of this crap had to happen to me, but I need you right now. She needs you right now." Ryder glanced at Marley before continuing. "That's Marley. She means more to me than a lot of things."

"I don't know why things happen, I may deserve some of the crap I get, but she doesn't deserve anything that's happened to her. She's a really special person, you'd probably like her a lot. Maybe she visits you on Sunday too, or would, anyway, later on. I love her, I really do. So please, God, don't take her from me. Don't take her from her mother, from this world." Ryder said as tears formed in his eyes.

He glanced over at Marley and leaned in closer to her.

He didn't know how much time he had left with her, which scared him, but he had to make it count.

He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

He pulled back after a few seconds and just stared at her, caressing her cheek for a moment.

Ryder leaned back into his chair after that.

Marley suddenly woke up. Her eyes started fluttering open and her chest started moving and her breathing started normally again.

"What's going on? Ryder, is that you? Where am I? How did I get here? What happened?" Marley fearfully spoke in panic.

"Don't worry." He spoke softly as Marley sighed in relief and laid back onto the bee. "It's okay, everything's okay. You're gonna be fine, I promise." He took her hand in a comforting manner and smiled at her, thanking God quietly in his head that the girl in front of him was alive. And that's all that mattered right now...


End file.
